Hello Sailor
by Twilight Walters
Summary: New York City. Sailors. Mulder and Scully in a bar. Oh, and some heavy petting and a confrontation to boot. What more could you want? Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hello Sailor  
Author: Twilight  
E-Mail:  
Distribution: Anywhere but please let me know. I like to visit my babies.  
Rating: M / R  
Categories: Story  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance  
Spoilers: Christmas Carol (slight but don't let that put you off)  
Summary: New York City. Sailors. Mulder and Scully in a bar. Oh, and some heavy petting and a confrontation to boot. What more could you want?  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of Chris Carter and Fox. No copyright infringement intended.  
Feedback: Craved for like Hershey bars... At first I think I don't need it, but once I get a taste... Give me more! More! More! :)

_Author's note: Don't let the first Chapter put you off the Fic... Have I ever steered you wrong before? If you have never read my work before then just remember Mulder's changed motto 'Trust everyone.' :)_

x

Hello Sailor  
By Twilight

Chapter One

I shouldn't be here. I know I shouldn't, but once I heard about them... I couldn't stop myself, I just couldn't resist. So, here I stand, in New York City, leaning against a rusty railing overlooking the East river. God I'm hot, and not just because the sun is beaming down on me, warming my exposed skin.

Before me lies a shimmering blue reflective sea and behind me... behind me lies an alluring sea of white. You see I am a woman with a weakness and not just any weakness. I have a weakness for men. Not just any man but a man in uniform and not just any uniform... a white uniform.

I'm biting my lip fighting the urge to turn around. I know the vision behind me will cause sensory overload and I'm so damn hot already. I can't resist any longer. I have to look. I have to see them, even though I know I shouldn't.

I turn with my eyes closed, unconsciously holding my breath. I exhale sharply as I open them. Seeing them all I'm practically panting. God, they are gorgeous but I shouldn't be looking. I'm a happily married woman but you see, my husband has been away for such a long time and I have needs and wants and... God, they look so good.

They're decked out in their white polyester uniforms. Fresh, crisp and pressed with military precision. I feel weak at the knees with longing. You see this has always been a weakness of mine. It comes from being a navy brat. My father was a captain so we moved from base to base a lot but the thing that always remained the same was the uniforms. It gave me a sense of safety, of familiarity, something that later I lusted for.

There were slight changes to the uniform, mainly due to rank, but it was always the white that stuck out in my mind. Pressed white bell bottomed pants, crisp white shirt, white neck scarf, white socks and white shoes all topped off with a white flat hat or Dixie cap. Being a prepubescent teen I had often wondered whether they also wore white underwear. Later in my teenage years I discovered they did.

God, their bodies are so well built, so big and muscular. There's a sparse scattering of female sailors amongst the males whom they treat with the utmost respect, and that only serves to make my desire that much stronger. My body is positively over heating. I'd take an item of clothing off right now if I could but I am barely wearing the tight black dress that I slipped into as it is.

God, their thighs look so strong, their upper arms even stronger and their hands. Oh God, I'm whimpering. Their hands seem so huge that my body is tingling with the prospect of being touched. God, I need to be fucked. I feel like a bitch in heat.

"Are you local or a tourist?" The voice comes from behind me and startles me before I turn to see a very handsome tall young man.

"I'm waiting for someone." The lie slips off my tongue so easily. He's barely a boy.

"May I keep you company while you wait?" He asks confidently.

"I don't think so. He's the jealous type." My husband could eat this boy for breakfast and still have room for a couple of rashers of bacon, a hash brown and an egg, sunny side up.

He bids me farewell with a slight bow at the waist before he disappears off into the distance, no doubt in search of another potential conquest. He was too skinny anyway... God, if my husband only knew the things that are going through my mind.

Standing out here dressed like this is only going to draw me more attention from young bucks such as that sailor. I don't want a buck. I want a stallion. It's been a long time and I want this night to be one that I will remember.

I cast a furtive look around but realise that most of the sailors are moving in land. I know of three local bars in this area that sailors frequent, so I decide to take my chances and head for the higher market of the three. Like I said, it's not a young buck that I desire the attention of this evening.

The light evening breeze glides around my shoulders like a lover's caress. If only it were. I miss my husband so much. I am ashamed of my body's wanton need. But my desire has been only mounting as time passes and I still don't know when he will return to me. My longing needs to be satisfied and I fear it needs to be tonight.

I flag down a New York cab without any problem; maybe I should go out dressed like this more often. I briefly considered walking to the bar but in these shoes it's not advisable. I tell the driver where I want to go and he is off like a shot. That's the funny thing about New York cabbies... they are crazy drivers but I always feel safe with them... guess it's because they drive like me.

I sleek into the bar's entrance and am not surprised to find that my prediction is correct. The bar is absolutely brimming with sailors but not a single buck in sight. All of these men are earthier, wiser and somewhat more mature. I image most of them have wives and families waiting for them at home and I know that nearly all of them are feeling the same longing and need that I am right now.

I make my way to the bar, shimming through the sailors easily and catching more than a few admiring glances. I order my drink from the bartender after leaning over the bar somewhat more than required. I can feel the sailor by the side of me eyeing up and down my body as I accept my drink and take the first sweet sip. He stands and gallantly offers me his bar stool which I accept. I can't remember the last time I sat at a bar, I imagine it must have been a long time before I married. I smile up at him, fluttering my eyelashes in thanks as I cross my legs in front of me.

I am not ready yet to begin playing the game, I merely want to adjust to my surroundings. I think I must be emitting my feelings loud and clear as the handsome sailor moves away from me hesitantly. He gives me a predatory look that implies he will return later. He seems rather familiar to me, which may be a promising sign, but I have met so many sailors over the years. After all, it wasn't just my father that was a Navy man but my brothers too.

I sit sipping my drink silently for a few moments as I scope out the evening's talent. There are so many sailors in one room, all smiling and joking with one another. Some are in the company of young women and I know from past experience that they are regaling them with tales from the high seas.

So many handsome men. Most appearing slightly rough and rugged around the edges even though their uniforms are immaculate. A few have a slight darkening of evening stubble gracing their cheeks. I can't help but remember what that kind of stubble feels like as it rubs between my thighs. My body's temperature has just sky rocketed and, considering it never went down in the first place, I am incredibly hot. I am breathing heavily and I can see my bosom heaving, practically vibrating with the need to be touched. I really need to get laid.

I'm looking from sailor to sailor, taking in all their attributes. Some are tall, some short. Some medium build, some out and out muscular. Some are handsome, some debonair and of course, not to forget, that rough and rugged look. I'm skimming through the crowd quickly, worrying that I might not find what I desire, when my eyes settle on him.

He is everything that I want and need. I have to have him. I consider my approach as I gulp down the rest of my drink, a little Dutch courage, but only a little. He appears to be sitting alone which suits me nicely; I wouldn't want to be rebuffed in public after all. I have a view of him in profile as he watches a small television screen, lightly sipping a scotch. I have always loved the taste of scotch on a man. I move up to him from behind, wanting to take a more subtle approach.

Football. It's football that he is watching on the small screen. Well, congratulations sailor. You're about to score a hat trick.

As I step up behind him I can smell his scent. I love that aftershave and am making a mental note to buy some for my husband's Christmas stocking even as I begin to slide, first my fingertips, then my hands over the sailor's chest.

"I'm married." He declares so dismissively that I almost feel the need to walk away but damn, I didn't think it was possible but my body has gone into frenzy. Turning away is not an option. Fuck subtlety.

"So am I." I purr as I slide into his lap and begin devouring his mouth with my own.

x

_Author's notes _

_Well there's the first chapter. Chapter two is already written and ready to post just let me know your thoughts first. Oh, and remember I'm an MSR girl at heart._

_Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's notes ~ Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. The rest of you are being very quiet. I'm guessing you either hate the first chapter or you haven't made your minds up yet. I hope this next chapter will sway you towards reviewing. Enjoy..._

~x~

Chapter Two

Mulder disappeared a few minutes ago to get us both drinks from the bar leaving me alone to paw over our latest case file. We don't often end up going to a bar when on assignment but the case is over and we are in the bar of our hotel. Hotel... I still can't get over that. We normally end up in a cheesy motel but this time we are in a proper hotel, The Hotel Edison, right next to Broadway. If only we were here for pleasure and not business.

Now, of course, all the real work starts in the form of paperwork. The case was straight forward-enough, I never even suspected that the theatre was really haunted but that doesn't stop me having to do the report and... well, things did get a little messy.

"Sorry I was so long." Mulder is muttering as he gets back to the table. "I had to wade through all the sailors."

"Sailors?" My head snaps up out of curiosity. "... I hadn't noticed."

"How could you not? And you call yourself an investigator?" I can't help but smile at that. Sometimes I think he enjoys teasing me as much I enjoy being teased.

"I guess I'm just used to them." I murmur enigmatically before I cast my eyes back down to the file in front of me.

"Oh, Scully, put that away."

"Huh?" Did I just hear correctly? Mulder just asked me to put an X-File away.

"The case is solved. It wasn't even an X-File. Our flight out tomorrow isn't until seven pm. We have the whole of tomorrow to work on the paperwork." Not an X-File, of course.

"Well, maybe I wanted to catch a matinee performance at one of the theatres tomorrow."

"You wanna go to the theatre with me, Scully?" He looks surprised.

"I didn't say anything about you, Mulder." Ouch, he looks hurt. That was totally uncalled for. Maybe I do need to unwind. "I was joking, Mulder. I'd be honoured if you'd take me to the theatre. If you want to, that is?"

"Really?" He looks uncertain. Defensive almost, can't really blame him now can I? I nod my head as I push the file away giving him my full attention. "As long as it's not too girly."

That's my Mulder. "So, we can do the paperwork in the morning?"

"Whenever. No rush." Of course not. There never is a rush for 'Mulder' to do paperwork, can't say I really mind that right now though. And, ummm, this wine is really good.

I take a moment to absorb the atmosphere as I allow my eyes to roam over some of the sailors. Some of these men look somewhat starved of affection. Thankfully we seem to be in a bar with a more reserved group rather than a batch of young studs. Even the reserved sailors though in my experience can be rather handsy.

"Don't worry partner." Mulder states as if reading my mind. "I'll watch your backside. Back." He looks horrified at his little slip and I can't stop the smile that spreads over my face. Poor Mulder, he could have easily made me believe that was one of his usual lines of banter had he not corrected himself. Plus, that cute little red tinge to his ears really gives it away.

"Don't worry partner." I rib him gently. "I know you're always watching that." The poor guy looks like he wants to be swallowed up by the earth. Oh, it's a nice feeling to get one over on Mulder.

He reaches for the case file but I pull it back out of his reach, he wanted to unwind, so lets unwind. I do, however, give him the courtesy of allowing my eyes to wander the room once more allowing him to recover.

Well, it would appear that not all the sailors are starved of affection. There's a couple over in the corner that look like they are in danger of swallowing each other whole. I think I can vaguely remember what it was like to be kissed like that. I can't help but watch the couple as they pause briefly for air. She has her back to me but he is... Oh my God!

Mulder must see my expression change because he quickly asks me. "What is it?" I am completely gob smacked. "Someone you know?" He asks trying to follow my gaze.

"Yes." I exhale in shock. "Bill." I don't even think to tease Mulder about the way the colour drains from his face at the mention of my brother's name. I am completely struck dumb.

"Oh." Mulder practically squeaks. "Did you want to go speak with him?"

"No." My shocked high-pitched reply gets the attention of a few sailors who look like they will happily escort Mulder away if he is giving me any trouble. I placate them with a slight nod and they go back to their drinks. Mulder is still trying to catch a glimpse of Bill but to no avail.

Of course he can't see him. Bill's gone back to trying to inhale that hussy. Jesus, he looks like he is all but fucking her right there. I think the only thing that is stopping him right now is their clothing and I'm not so sure that will be a problem in a minute as I can see Bill's hands inching up under her little black dress.

I tear my eyes away, not wanting to watch the train wreck happening before me. "He has company." I reply to Mulder's confused expression. He is still trying to catch a glimpse of Bill. "He's the one with the slut in his lap."

Mulder turns his head to the side slightly. "That's Bill?"

"Yes." I hiss.

"But isn't he mar... Oh." Finally, he catches on.

"I can't believe this. I can't fucking believe this." I nearly shout catching the attention of the same sailors again. I take Mulder's hand in my own to ensure that he doesn't end up with a black eye from some 'helpful' sailor.

"Holier than thou Bill and he is with some fucking tart! You know he was telling me only last week that I should marry some good catholic boy for mom's sake... Like she would even care! She absolutely loves you and she doesn't care what religion you are."

"Scully. Scully, try and calm down." Mulder tries to pacify me. He seems shocked by my ranting but what does he expect? That's my brother!

"I will do no such thing." I declare feeling myself getting angrier. "I can't believe his double standards."

"Scully, you have to remember... he's away from his wife for long stretches of time." That was so not the right thing to say.

"What and that makes it okay for him to cheat on my sister in law? I can't believe you're taking his side. You'd do that to me? I mean to your partner? Significant other?" I finally get the last out without implying that I consider myself to hold anything like that place is his life.

"No." Mulder assures me. "No. I would never do that."

I cast my eyes back to my brother. They are still going at it. Hell, they are practically fogging up the windows. "I can't believe he could do that to Tara. While she's pregnant for Gods sake!"

Mulder looks stunned for a moment. "Bill's going to be a father? Lucky son of a..." Lucky for him he caught my death stare before finishing that sentence. "Lucky guy."

"Yeah, Lucky guy." I confirm. "Who is screwing around on his wife!" I cast my eyes back to the adulterous duo as the bimbo climbs out of Bill's lap. No doubt she's off to freshen up. I see Bill as he tries to subtly adjust his pants. Good one brother dearest, do that discretely after you have been fucking dry humping some bitch in the middle of a crowded bar!

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." I declare getting to my feet.

"Wait, Scully. No." Mulder tries to pull me back with the hand that he is still clasping but I pull harder practically dragging him up with me to confront my brother.

~x~

_Author's notes – Did I get you thinking? Who was the mysterious woman in the first chapter? Guess you will have to read on to find out... Review and I will give you the third chapter when all will become clear._

_Please review... I won't sink so low as to beg but... I'm on my knees here :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews._ _On with the fic..._

~x~

Chapter three

God, these pants suddenly seem very tight in the groin area. Where the hell am I supposed to put this thing? I'm subtly trying to adjust my pants but it isn't easy as they really weren't designed for this kind of problem.

Please, please hurry up and get back here. I don't think I can talk to anyone else at the moment in my current condition. God, I hope no one saw us. I take a quick glance at some of my fellow comrades and receive knowing looks. Shit!

"Bill." Shit, I know that voice. I spin around and come face to face with my little sister and her jerk off partner.

Okay, so now I am facing my sister and her dick wad of a partner, whilst I have what has to be biggest and hardest erection of my entire life. Could things get any worse?

"What the hell are you doing? I saw you Bill, you and ..." Dana waves her hand dismissively towards the door.

Apparently they can. Jesus, she saw that? I'm not sure if this could have been worse even if our own mother had of viewed my little encounter.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She's practically screaming at me. I bet her partner is just lapping this up. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Behaving like that in public. Do you think dad ever did that to mom?"

I'm sure he did but I don't need that visual right now. Hmmm, that erection, not so much of a problem now. Jesus, what's your problem Dana? God, get laid already. I look to her partner and realise he is holding my sister's hand. Jesus fuck no! I take it back... do not get laid... ever!

Jesus Christ she's still ranting. All I can think about is the hot little body that was just in my lap.

"... You were pawing all over her!" Okay, yeah. I shouldn't have been doing that in a room full of people but, shit, she climbed into my lap what was I supposed to do? I think the slight sense of shame must be reflected in my expression because I think she is going to wind things up. "... Cheap tart!"

Say what now??? "She is not a cheap tart." No one has a right to say that.

"I can't believe you could do that to Tara especially when she's..." Okay, I get the picture sis. Wait a minute. When she's what?

"When she's what?" I ask and my sister pales. "What is it Dana? Is there something wrong? Is she sick?"

Dana looks down to the ground and steps back towards her partner like she's intimidated. She should be to a degree if she knows something about my wife's safety that I don't.

"You don't deserve her." She hisses. Tell me something I don't know. Tell me what's wrong with my wife?

"Dana?" My gorgeous wife's voice rings through my ears as she approaches us whilst trying to hide the key that she had just procured from reception.

Dana turns to her and looks almost shocked. "Tara?" What? Did she think I was with someone else? Oh, that explains a lot. "Umm, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise Bill." That you did. She's smiling. God, my wife has a gorgeous smile.

The thought that there might be something wrong with Tara strikes me hard so I pull her into my side, looping my arm around her waist and turning her face up to me. "Honey, is everything okay? Dana said you were sick."

She looks startled and looks to Dana quickly. What the hell is going on? I see Dana shake her head quickly, kinda like she used to when she was telling mom if I was lying or not.

"I'm okay Bill." Tara assures me. "There's nothing wrong with me." I don't believe her. She does this little thing with the tip of her tongue when she is lying, it's sexy as hell but I know she is lying to me right now. What makes it worse is she knows that I know. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Is there anything to worry about?" I ask feeling very uncertain.

"No honey." No tongue this time, well that is until she leans in and kisses me. Now I know she's not lying. She never kisses me after she has lied to me. She only ever lies about little things, fibs more than lies, but she never kisses me afterwards. It's one of the other ways that I know when she's lied, fibbed, whatever.

"You've had your hair done, Tara. It looks great." Dana says very uncomfortably before... I swear to God, my sister is scoping out my wife's breasts. Hell, they do look good tonight. Well, they look good every night but tonight they seem bigger... must be a new bra.

Tara blushes as Dana gives her a knowing smile. Guess she figured out it's a new bra too. My eyes snap straight to Mulder expecting him to be ogling my wife's breast too but lucky for him... he only has eyes for my sister.

He's standing right behind her now. One hand on her shoulder and the other holding her hand, ummm, I didn't see him switch hands... I guess I miss quite a lot when my wife is around to cloud my vision.

He must notice my scrutiny because he seems to freeze up a little. Like he didn't even realise the protective way in which he was holding her. Give him some credit though, he holds his ground.

"Ummm, Scully. Maybe we better let Bill and Tara go. I think they have other plans." Okay this guy is starting to grow on me. I can't help but grin as Tara and Dana blush. Damn right we have plans. This is my wife and I haven't seen her in a very long time.

"Bill, Tara... I'll, ummm, talk to you soon." My little sister is still blushing.

"I'll call you, Dana." Tara whispers. "Bye, Mulder."

"Nice seeing you, Tara." My eyes snap up to Mulder but I realise he didn't mean anything untoward with his comment. We merely nod at one another. "Let's go back to our evening." Mulder murmurs to my sister drawing a glare from me. "An evening that is very different from the evening you have planned." He assures me.

"Take care you two." Dana calls over her shoulder as she turns away.

"Same to you two." I reply making Mulder turn. I think he realises that the statement is non negotiable, again he nods to me before he leans in lower to my sister and whispers. "He doesn't know about Tara?"

That's it. "Tar..." I don't have a chance to finish my question because my wife's tongue is back in my mouth and these pants are getting tight again.

"Come on sailor." She purrs to me as she digs the room key out of her purse. God, I love this woman. "It's time you got a proper hello."

~x~

Author's notes –

_Okay, by now I'm guessing that you know that the first chapter was actually Tara Scully. Did I get you? I don't know what it is about these little misdirection fics but I love writing them :) _

_This was originally going to be the end of this brief fic but after some words from my beta I have decided to write a fourth chapter. Can you believe she didn't think there was enough Mulder and Scully? _Thanks _Enpauriel ;) _

_Hang onto your Dixie cap for the next chapter of Mulder and Scully interaction. Only if you want it of course. Please review and let me know._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey Guys, thanks for the reviews. So far we have had Tara POV, Scully POV and Bill POV so guess who's turn it is now :) Enjoy..._

~x~

Chapter 4

We head back to our table in silence. I wonder if she notices that she's still gripping my hand in hers or that my other hand is resting lightly on her hip. If she does then she doesn't comment on it.

"God I am so embarrassed." She breathes out in a rush. I love the way she blushes. Dana Scully doesn't turn red on her cheeks, she turns red around her neck and slowly the red tinge drifts lower spreading over her chest, deepening depending on the level of her embarrassment.

"You were just looking out for your brother and sister-in-law." I assure her. She's so cute.

"I know, but did you see the way they were kissing? I can't remember the last time I was kissed like that."

I would volunteer right here and now but I know she still has her weapon with her. "I guess that's what it's like when you're really in love." Not that I would know, I've never kissed the woman I'm in love with. "Have you never felt so desperate to have someone that you think, I don't care if Skinner is sat right there I will have her now." Shit! I've don't it again. "Him." I correct myself.

She's blushing more now, at my little slip no doubt. "Mulder, I feel like everyone is looking at me."

They are. You're gorgeous. You'd have to be blind not to notice. I scan the crowd and realise that there are an awful lot of eyes on my partner... too many in fact. They are looking at her like she's a prime sirloin and they're all ravenous.

"How about we just finish this drink then get a bottle to take up to our rooms?"

She gives me a quick nod and downs the rest of her drink in one gulp. I follow suit as she gathers our belongings together. Damn, we left the case file unattended! I really hope no-one sneaked a peak. Skinner will have my hide if one of our cases gets leaked to the press, again.

I order two bottles of wine from the bar for convenience sake and sneak two wine glasses under my jacket. Scully is waiting for me by the door. I can already see a couple of sailors approaching her. I cut straight through the crowd, easily aborting their attempts as I usher her out the door.

"Two?"

"Better to have too much than not enough." I wink.

The bell boy smirks at me as he mentally undresses my partner. Good thing I have my hands full. Scully presses the button for the elevator making the doors open immediately.

"I think I'd better apologise to Bill. What must he be thinking of me?"

I have to laugh at that. "At the moment I very much doubt he is doing any thinking at all." There's that blush again. It's gone down to her cross this time.

"You know what I mean."

"Maybe we could meet them for a late breakfast?"

"I don't even know where they're staying." Damn, she certainly doesn't have her investigators head on today.

"I don't think they've gone far. Didn't you see Tara trying to hide that key card?"

"No. I was probably too busy blushing."

The elevator bings as the doors open on our floor. I allow Scully to exit first then follow closely behind. We stop at her door as she fishes out her key card then slides it into the lock. I will never fathom how she makes these things work first time.

She dumps the file on the bed then kicks off her shoes as she's slipping off her jacket. She must be really rattled because she's never normally so eager to rid herself of her work attire. Not that I'm complaining mind. In fact I think I must be staring because she is now looking at me with that raised eyebrow of hers. That's when I hear it.

"Oh baby." Comes sailing thorough the thin walls.

"Oh, listen to that, Scully. Live entertainment." I smirk amused by my partner's quickly fading composure. I uncover the glasses and slip one into her hand as I toe off my shoes.

"Mulder? Where?"

"I borrowed them from downstairs."

"You stole them?"

"Not stole... borrowed." I replied as I pour her wine before pouring my own. Apparently the beds in this place must be very well used because the bed next door is squeaking up a storm.

"God I missed you." Is spoken in the same male baritone.

Scully seems to pale slightly muttering what I believe to be, "I'm not that unlucky."

"Harder, Bill! Harder!" A decidedly familiar female voice comes loud and clear through the wall. Scully doesn't hesitate as she grabs the wine bottle from my hand and heads for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"If you wanna stay in here by all means do but there is no way in hell I am staying in here for the night listening to that."

"Okay." I have to agree. "I can't say I wanna listen to that but where are we going?"

"Your room." My dominant little partner declares as if there were any other choice. "You don't mind sharing do you?" Mind sharing? Hell no I don't mind. Jesus, I think all my birthdays and Christmas's have come at once. I know I will end up sleeping on the floor but still that sounds damn appealing right now.

Scully gulps down her glass as she plonks herself down on my bed, making herself right at home.

"I can't believe you told me about Tara and Bill doesn't even know yet." I state still more than a little amused at what we have just overheard.

"Please don't talk about my brother right now." She looks like she has just caught her parents in flagrante delicto. "Pour me another." I do.

"I just think Bill should have been the first to know." I argue why I raised the subject.

"Tara told me because she was excited and Bill was away when she found out. I think it's a sure bet that he will know by the morning."

"I think you might be right there." I can't help but laugh, she seems to be seeing the funny side of things too now as she allows herself a giggle.

"I'm just going to go get a little more comfortable." Scully murmurs as she heads for my bathroom. If this were a cartoon the stopper in this second bottle of wine would have just shot off. How exactly could she get more comfortable?

She's only gone for a few minutes and when she returns she looks exactly the same. Must be a girl thing. Maybe she took off her bra? Oh shit, why did I just think that? Look anywhere but her chest.

I allow my eyes to roam over the rest of her and see that she is now missing her pantyhose. Oh Jesus, that's nearly as bad. "Wine?" I ask as I distractedly aim towards her glass and begin pouring the wine.

"Mulder!" She shrieks pulling me from my reverie. Oh God, I'm such an idiot. She's sat there staring up at me with a murderous look in her eyes, not that I blame her. She's now covered in white wine.

"Jesus Scully I am soooo sorry." I think she is going to kill me. Imagine my surprise when she starts laughing.

"Good job you got two bottles." She giggles pulling at her saturated blouse and skirt. "Do you have a shirt I could wear?"

Oh Jesus. Just the idea of her wandering around in one of my shirts nearly undoes me. "Why can't you...?" I look towards her room.

"If you think I am going in there you have another thing coming." She gives me a sultry look before she practically purrs, "Oh Harder! Harder!"

Oh God! Yep, it's hard alright. I kneel on the floor in front of my suitcase and retrieve a spare shirt for her to wear and hand it to her without looking.

She disappears back into the bathroom without a word and reappears in what seems like seconds but in actuality must be at least ten minutes. I think she only has a pair of panties on under that white shirt. I take in a swift breath and hold up the bottle. "Another drink?"

"I'm good for now thanks." Can't really blame her but I gulp back another glass.

"You know. If you went down to the bar like that you'd have them tripping over each other to get to you. Not that you didn't earlier." I elaborate as she looks down shyly getting comfortable on the bed once more. I am still kneeling on the floor. I look like I am worshipping her, if only that were true.

"I don't want a sailor, Mulder."

"Why not?" I felt sure she would go for the sailor type, once in the Navy always in the Navy.

"I prefer a man who can't follow rules." She replies with a smirk. I think I better watch how much more wine she consumes because this is getting dangerous.

"Ummm, what show do you wanna see tomorrow?" I ask nervously. Nervous! Me! Fox Mulder! Hell yeah.

"Oh, I've heard about a new one... it's from a film I loved as a teenager. Crybaby."

"Sounds girly already." I quip.

"Not at all. It's about the town bad boy getting the geeky girl." I think I can guess why this was one of her favourites as a teen.

"You like bad boys, Scully?"

"Oh God yes! Well, not serial killer bad but someone who's not afraid to break the rules to get what he wants."

"Really? I break a lot of rules you know?" I have to risk it... she's driving me crazy.

"I'm aware of that." Her lips are curling upwards slightly but it's not a smile, it's a smirk. Oh my God, she's smirking!

"Do you remember any of what you said in the bar, Scully?"

"To Bill? Barely... lots of ranting, which turned out to be completely unfounded I believe." She's blushing again but this time I have a much better view of how far the blush travels. She really should have done up some more buttons on that shirt.

"Before we went over to see Bill." I ask tentatively.

"Much of the same wasn't it?" She lifts her eyebrow. Damn, she's half cut with a very loose men's white shirt on that isn't even done up completely but she still manages to pull off enigmatic.

"You told me your mom loves me." I state hoping to jog her memory.

"She does... you know that." She's smiling so widely that I am almost afraid I might piss her off.

"But you said it just after you told me Bill was trying to marry you off."

"I was using you as an example. Mom doesn't let a persons religion or lack thereof cloud her mind."

"You made it sound more like she was trying to marry us off."

"Did I?" Oh, answering a question with a question... how very shrewd of you, Agent Scully.

"So what about when you asked whether I would ever cheat on you?" I ask seriously.

She practically chokes on a small mouthful of wine before hesitantly saying, "I corrected myself."

"You did. To would I ever cheat on my partner?"

"I changed that to significant other, Mulder. It was just a slip of the tongue."

"Was it? That sounds like fun." I tease. She is fidgeting madly on the bed now but she's not asking me to back down. "Do you know, it's often been my experience that something can only slip out if there is something you are trying not to let slip."

"Mulder, what are you doing?" She is now completely sober but she is still breathless.

"Being bad." I answer as I crawl up and onto the bed. "Scully, do you honestly not remember the last time you were kissed like that?"

"No." She breathes. "I don't think I have ever been kissed like that."

"I'd like to kiss you like that." Her eyes have gone wide and she seems to have stopped breathing. If it weren't for the fact that I can see her chest rising and falling I would be panicking right about now. "Would you let me kiss you like that?"

"Yes." She exhales as I cover her mouth with my own. The kiss is shy and hesitant at first before I allow myself to relax. Before I know it I'm exploring every crevice of her mouth with my tongue and she's returning the favour. My hand slips under her shirt as my fingers begin to knead her unexplored skin gently. God, I feel like I've gone to heaven.

"Mulder, wait. Wait." Oh God, this is the bit where I get slapped. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know about you but I was enjoying myself." She just looks at me, not even a smile. This isn't good. "I believe what we were doing is commonly known as making out."

"Mulder, I mean where is this going?"

"I was kinda hoping for a sailors hello." I crack making her grin despite herself.

"I mean what happens after this? Is it just for tonight?" She sounds hesitant. Does she really think I'd do that?

"What? No. This is tonight, tomorrow, the next day. Do you see where I'm going with this? You do feel that way don't you?" I ask suddenly concerned that I have misread all the signs. She nods, thank God. "I want you for the rest of my life, Scully. I want you to be my wife."

"Are you proposing?"

"What? No. Not tonight. I wanna do that with a ring while down on one knee." She looks surprised; guess she didn't know I'm an old romantic. "Would you say yes?"

"I guess you'll have to ask and find out." She murmurs latching her mouth back onto mine as her fingers begin desperately undoing buttons. God I love this woman.

I practically pull the shirt that she is wearing open, what the hell, it's mine anyway. God she has an amazing body. Christ! And nimble fingers.

She pushes me back enticing me to shake off my shirt as she undoes my belt. Oh so slowly she undoes the button on my pants before slowly undoing my flies. Jesus, I think I am in danger of hyperventilating. She's breathtaking. Wild. Almost feral.

God, I really love this woman.

Slowly she tugs my pants down to around my knees and looks at my length appraisingly. She takes me into her hand and strokes up my length gently before giving me a slight squeeze. Leaning forwards she looks up at me with a wicked gleam in her eye as she licks her lips before saying two words that nearly undo me.

"... Hello Sailor."

~x~

Author's notes –

_Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed the fic. _

_I used some of my memories from my New York holiday for this one... the place was absolutely buzzing with sailors... *fans self* LOL Oh, and Crybaby is a new show which is now on Broadway. I know it doesn't fit with the time line but it is a great show._

_Anyways, I hope you liked the story. Let me know. Reviews are like air... might not seem important but we need it to live._

_Please review ;)_


End file.
